1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric stapler that is able to use staples to punch holes in sheaves of documents or the like, bend the staples and bind the documents, and particularly to an electric stapler which has a moveable actuating bar and switch mounted in a fixed manner on the case.
2. Description of Related Art
The stapler is commonly used as a tool for filing documents and the like in the form of sheaves of sheets. Manual staplers are common but require greater strength as the sheaves of sheets become thicker. The electric stapler was invented to obviate the need to manually push the binding machine. Electric staplers are able to perform binding automatically with electric driving force. A typical example of an electric stapler is the one taught in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-317861.
The electric stapler taught in this publication has a structure whereby, as a dispensing arm is driven by a motor to move in the downward direction of a pressing member, a magazine frame moves downward at its front end under its own weight, until the lower surface of the front end of the magazine frame touches the upper surface of the object to be stapled. It is formed such that, when the pressing member is moved to its lowest point, the dimension between the catch of a suspension member and the support is a dimension such that the front end of the dispensing arm can move due to movement of the pressing member so that a staple stored in the magazine frame is pushed out from the dispensing outlet.
In addition, the magazine frame has a structure comprising a case provided with a staple storage area and a case cover that covers the upper surface of this case; said structure being such that loading of staples can be performed by pulling the case from the case cover at the front end of the magazine frame in the case meeting area which is formed by the side wall in the lengthwise direction of the case cover and the side surface in the lengthwise direction of the case, in a long mutually meshing groove and long protrusion.
Moreover, the constitution is such that a switch that closes the electrical circuit of the motor upon contact with the edge of the object to be stapled, which is inserted between the base and the front end of the magazine frame, is provided on a moveable member that can be moved from the front end of the magazine frame toward the back end.
Conventional electric staplers have a structure wherein the switch for actuation itself moves from the front end to the back end. Since the durability of the switch over long-term use is therefore poorer than that that of a fixed switch, conventional electric staplers are prone to breakage. In addition, the dimension between the catch of the suspension member and the support must be one that permits the engagement of the pressing member, so it naturally must be of a certain size.
Therefore, a need has been felt for the development of a compact, lightweight and rechargeable electric stapler with a durable actuating switch that can be used on both battery and AC power.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the foregoing problems by fixing the actuating switch to the case body and also permitting the actuating bar coupled to the fixed switch to move from the front end to the back end, thereby providing an electric stapler whose actuating switch is more durable than that of a conventional electric stapler. An additional object is to provide thereby an electric stapler with a compact, lightweight and rechargeable structure, where the presence of staples can be determined at a glance from outside by means of an LED display.
In order to achieve the above purpose, the present invention provides an electric stapler comprising: a case body, a drive train consisting of a motor and gears, a wiring board that has electrical circuitry, a magazine frame that stores staples, an arm that pushes staples stored in said magazine frame from above such that they penetrate and staple sheaves of documents or the like, a fixed switch mounted on the case body and equipped with an actuating switch for actuating the drive train (motor), and a moveable actuating bar coupled to said fixed switch, which is mounted between the case body and frame.
The fixed switch preferably comprises the actuating switch for actuating the motor of the drive train, a slide member coupled to a crank of the actuating bar, and a switch base on which said actuating switch and said slide member are provided and which is mounted on the case body.
In addition, the actuating bar preferably comprises a paper guide serving as a stopper for the sheaf of documents or the like to be stapled, a slider member that is pushed by the sheaf of documents or the like and actuates the crank, and a crank coupled to the slide member of the fixed switch.
Moreover, the electric stapler preferably has a battery installed as an independent source of driving power, and an AC power connector and AC-DC converter for an AC power supply provided separately on said wiring board.
In addition, the electric stapler preferably further comprises an LED display that lights when the staples run low, whereby the presence of staples within the magazine frame can be easily determined at a glance from outside.
With the electric stapler according to the present invention, the fixed switch provided with an actuating switch is fixed to the case body, and the actuating bar coupled to the fixed switch is moveable from the front end to the rear end. For this reason, it has an advantage in that the load on the actuating switch is lessened and breakage will occur less often. In addition, the invention can provide a product that is compact, lightweight and can be used anywhere.